Rien de nouveau sous le soleil
by Lostinou
Summary: Un petit moment de douceur entre deux personnages, pas une immense surprise, le premier se révèlant très vite. Slash.


Hello!

Pour changer, à défaut de vous proposer enfin la suite d'All That Matters To Me Is The Work (pour ceux que ça intéresserait encore, fic nullement à l'abandon, au contraire :P), je vous livre cette petite douceur. Croyez-moi, je ne tendrai pas tous les jours vers trop de fluffy (en lire c'est bien, en écrire c'est autre chose...)... D'ailleurs cet OS n'en est pas non plus un festival. Pour le pairing, rien de bien tordu, et puis pas franchement de suspense pour au moins l'un des persos. :P

(et avant de vous laisser, je m'excuse pour ce titre bidon! ^^')

* * *

><p><strong>"Rien de nouveau sous le soleil"<strong>

« - Un cheval.

- Ridicule ! Les proportions sont plus qu'hasardeuses.»

Les mains jointes reposant sur son ventre, il sourit dans son soupir. Etendu près de lui, son compagnon demeurait égal à lui-même. Même dans les instants les plus simples, censés les ramener à l'enfance, sa logique et son esprit mathématiquement rigoureux se faisaient un devoir de se manifester.

Néanmoins, il ne se plaignait pas. Il considérait déjà comme une grande victoire de l'avoir convaincu de s'adonner à cette activité bien trop banale et ennuyeuse pour son goût rationnel. Tournant la tête une seconde, il contempla son visage impassible et son regard perçant, concentré malgré tout sur ce qui les avait conduits à s'installer sur cette pelouse.

Après avoir quitté la morgue de Bart's qui les avait attirés pour une nouvelle affaire, il lui avait proposé de faire un arrêt à Regent's Park avant de gagner Baker street. Le détective n'en voyait évidemment pas l'intérêt, à plus forte raison avec un cas en cours. Bien sûr, lui avait jeté sa proposition comme une idée en l'air, ne voulant pas y sous-entendre la moindre importance, et surtout, le désir d'un moment à deux… Trop commun, trop sirupeux pour l'autre homme.

Mais il avait habilement argué que sans les résultats des analyses qu'ils n'auraient que dans quelques heures, aucun raisonnement, si génial fut-il, ne pouvait être lancé et qu'il avait eu une idée pour tuer le temps. Concédant le premier point, le plus jeune avait alors accepté ce détour, non sans méfiance.

Une fois sur place, la perplexité s'était mue en un sourire railleur.

« - Tu n'es pas sérieux j'espère…

- C'est un passe-temps des plus simples, je te l'accorde. Et tragiquement banal pour toi, je le sais aussi. Mais comme tu l'as toi-même reconnu, on n'a rien à faire et l'inactivité n'est pas quelque chose qui te réussit franchement… »

Le brun avait répliqué avec une moue perplexe.

« - Et puis, avait repris l'autre homme, tu n'as qu'à prendre ça comme un exercice visuel, voire même un moyen de t'entrainer à maîtriser les comportements humains… »

Le sourire s'était fait plus amusé, quoique toujours teinté de doute.

« - Si tu t'imagines que tes propres réactions auront une chance de me surprendre…

- Ça ira, génie, avait-il conclu en ignorant la petite pique, installe-toi maintenant. »

Et il avait obéi, se fendant malgré tout d'un soupir désabusé.

C'est ainsi qu'ils étaient allongés sur le gazon depuis plus d'une demi-heure, observant le ciel londonien, réchauffés par un soleil parfois trop discret dans la capitale britannique. Si l'un se prêtait avec plaisir à ce jeu vieux comme le monde, l'autre continuait à se montrer plus hermétique.

« - Tout de même, ça n'a pas le moindre intérêt… qui se préoccupe de la forme des nuages ?

- Pas les types qui ignorent que la Terre tourne autour du Soleil, à n'en pas douter, le taquina son compagnon. »

Sherlock maudit intérieurement son colocataire et son satané blog. Aussi, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de se laisser entrainer dans une activité aussi vaine ? Depuis quelques temps, il avait noté qu'il se laissait aller un peu trop facilement lorsqu'il était seul avec son partenaire. S'il avait été tout aussi désireux que lui d'ajouter un caractère physique à celui professionnel de leur relation (après tout, il fallait bien admettre que c'était un excellent moyen de décompression, et qui de mieux que le vieux complice de ses enquêtes pour ça ?), le reste avait normalement tendance à le répugner.

Mais étrangement, les choses avaient peu à peu commencé à changer. Holmes se surprenait à ne plus forcément filer sans attendre l'aube après leurs ébats, qui se déroulaient à présent aussi bien au 221B que chez son amant, alors qu'au départ il avait souhaité maintenir toute relation intime hors de chez lui.

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, au beau milieu d'une affaire pour couronner le tout, il était allongé dans l'herbe, comme un gamin, à essayer de trouver des formes aux nuages. L'influence qui était exercée sur sa brillante personne était à la limite du tolérable.

« - Eh bien, tu ne trouves rien ?

- Bien sûr que si. Celui-ci ressemble à la lamelle de microscope que j'ai cassée ce matin. »

Il retomba dans le mutisme aussi promptement qu'il en était sorti. Il savait qu'il était scruté par un regard pétillant qui était devenu familier, qui allait de paire avec un sourire empreint de tendresse et de douceur. Il l'aurait nié de toutes ses forces si on lui avait demandé, mais il aimait être observé par ses yeux là, simples, sincères et affectueux. Pour quelqu'un comme lui qui ne faisait que détailler les autres en quête de failles, de secrets et de mensonges, curieusement, cela faisait du bien.

Soupirant une seconde fois, il reprit la parole.

« -Greg ?

- Mmh ?

- Je suis un sociopathe de haut niveau, tu le sais ? »

Lestrade ne put contenir un petit rire. Il saisit la main de son cadet et embrassa un point précis à la base de son poignet.

« - Je doute que les sociopathes puissent avoir la chair de poule, même légèrement, chaque fois qu'on leur fait ça. Et je doute qu'ils rougissent à ce genre de remarque. »

Sherlock grogna faiblement, pour la forme.

« - Il n'empêche que je ne vois toujours pas le but de ce « jeu ».

- Il est des choses qui se passent de raison. De raison rationnelle. »

Cette fois, le brun se tourna vers lui, l'air perdu. Il ne révélait ce genre d'expression qu'à Lestrade, qui s'en émouvait intérieurement tout en sachant que Holmes n'admettrait jamais ces moments de vulnérabilité. Etant également conscient que le détective l'emportait invariablement au jeu des longs discours, et soucieux de lui montrer que certains gestes pouvaient en dire bien plus que des mots, il se coucha sur le côté pour se coller à lui, laissant sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de son amant qui ne protesta pas.

« - Tiens, dit-il en désignant un autre nuage, celui-là me rappelle la tache de sang laissée par le meurtre de Miss Davenport, il y quatre mois.

- Tu ne changeras jamais ! répondit Greg en riant cette fois plus franchement. »

Sherlock se contenta d'un sourire en coin. C'était vrai, il ne changerait pas, lui l'unique détective consultant au monde, fondateur de l'illustre science de la déduction. Et tandis qu'il se confortait dans ses autocongratulations, il entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de l'inspecteur et déposa un baiser dans les mèches grises.


End file.
